


Tied and Pinned

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx)



Series: Tiny!Dan Chronicles [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Microphilia, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Tickle Play, dom!Phil, tiny dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://fire-side-treats.tumblr.com">fire-side-treats</a> tiny!Dan comics; Days after waking up tiny-fied, Dan realizes just how bored he’s been since he woke up 8cm tall, and decides if there’s nothing else he can do, making Phil get him off is the next best thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied and Pinned

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by [this comic in particular](http://fire-side-treats.tumblr.com/post/146966437151/its-hard-to-get-work-done-when-your-tiny-bf-is?is_related_post=1), with three more parts on the way! Thanks to [fire-side-treats](http://fire-side-treats.tumblr.com) for creating my new favorite kink. Watch out for some bunny!dan fic on Wednesday!

It really wasn’t Dan’s fault. It had only been a couple of days since he’d been tiny-fied, and he’d already quickly become bored with his day to day life.

The first twenty-four hours had understandably been spent in a whirlwind of confused excitement and terror, where-in Dan woke up literally curled up on top of Phil’s chest, and Phil woke up to the tiny, murmured sound of easily misunderstood squeaking.

Being batted away from Phil’s chest with an irritated finger had hurt, sure, but not as much as Phil’s terrified squeal had. The sound of Phil’s voice to Dan’s newly tiny ears had literally sent him into a frenzy to escape it, and he’d crawled all the way to the edge of the bed before the overly loud and overly husky voice of his boyfriend had uttered a very confused “Dan?”

Of course, the excitement hadn’t stopped there. There had been a lot of confused muttering and squeaking before the two had settled on a method of communication; literal texting, and murmured words from Phil that were far less harsh than his actual speaking.

For Dan’s part, there was a lot of commandeering of Phil’s phone for the first few hours as his tiny hands worked to type out sentence after sentence on the now massive keyboard set in front of him.

They weren’t sure what exactly had actually happened, and Phil was terrified that anything he did was going to hurt Dan. It took the first six hours alone for Phil to stop freaking out about picking Dan up, and the next three days for the two of them to settle into something akin to a pattern.

That left Dan with very little to do while Phil stressed out over meetings, video’s, and keeping up with both of their social medias (on the upside, Dan’s ability to type on their phone’s was helping with that last one relatively well).

So it was no surprise when Dan, bored out of his mind and sitting propped up on Phil’s desk while his boyfriend worked for the both of them on their office computer, suddenly got a very interesting idea.

Sitting at the far end of their desk was a spool of thin yarn they’d been contemplating using for their fake crafting channel, an idea that had been scraped early on but of which they’d kept the materials for. Dan remembered Phil saying he had a plan for said yarn, and despite it having sat untouched for a good four months or so now, Dan was suddenly glad it was still sat there on the desk.

Naked because there were no clothes small enough for Dan to wear just yet while he and Phil waited on the package of doll clothes they’d ordered to keep Dan from getting cold, Dan stood and made his way over to the spool of yarn, images already flashing in his mind as he worked to think of something that might work.

Gathering materials was difficult in Dan’s tiny state, and yet he managed it, all while Phil stared oblivious at his computer screen, brows furrowed in concerned concentration. Dan’s little arms were just strong enough to roll item after item towards Phil, and he was suddenly grateful that his boyfriend was as messy and unorganized as he often was at home for all the materials lying about on their desk.

By the time Dan had garnered Phil’s attention, he had the spool of yarn, a far too thick pen even by Dan’s standards, two small pins he’d found abandoned on the desk, and a feather Phil had picked up one day that was probably riddled with disease’s Dan couldn’t care about just then, all sat together in a small pile where Dan had been sitting moments before.

The items weren’t ideal, but Dan hoped they would be clear enough to Phil.

See, Dan and Phil had a pretty active sex life, and while they didn’t go at it like bunnies, it had been kind of difficult the last few days to adjust to the fact that Dan couldn’t even _kiss_ Phil anymore, let alone be touched by him in that way. The lack of sexual _choice_ had played on Dan’s mind until he was more sexually frustrated than he’d ever been in his entire life. There was something about not being _able_ to have something that really made you crave it.

But now Dan had a plan, and as Phil stared down at him in confusion, Dan walked over to his boyfriends abandoned phone, and set to typing.

_I’m ready to have a bit of fun_

\--

It took a lot of confused arguing for Phil to fully understand what Dan wanted, and even then, they only argued further with Dan pouting and crossing angry little arms over his chest as he tried to argue his point.

All of the things Dan was asking Phil to do to him they’d done when he was quite a bit larger, and Dan _trusted_ Phil. They both knew Dan enjoyed being dominated, and what could be more dominating than a much larger Phil taking care of a much smaller Dan?

Phil wasn’t having it, though. The idea of tying Dan down with thin yarn was all too terrifying, not to mention sticking anything up Dan’s tiny little bum. Phil would have no idea of the resistance he was facing or if he was hurting Dan, and the last thing he wanted to do was crush his tiny boyfriend before they could figure out what had happened to him.

Disgruntled, upset, and a fair bit too far turned on, Dan sat down cross legged, and started to touch himself.

“What are you doing?” Phil’s low voice murmured in reaction, sounded offended and distressed all at the same time.

Unwilling to stop stroking over his little cock to stop and type out a reply, Dan merely shrugged, grinned, and lay back on the desk. His legs spread automatically as his little hand fisted his cock, and he let himself get lost in the feeling. He was panting quietly, arching his hips into his touch, when something stopped him.

Phil’s thumb and forefinger had reached out to grab hold of Dan, picking him up as gently as possible and depositing him in the palm of Phil’s hand.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself,” his gruff voice explained, and Dan nearly collapsed in relief. His eyes fluttered closed on a tiny little moan, and he fisted himself over his cock one last time before finally letting go.

He lifted his brows in a _whatcha gonna do about it_ kind of way, and shivered when Phil finally grinned.

The lust in his eyes was obvious. It was good to know that Phil had missed this as well.

“Hold on. Stay here, and don’t touch yourself,” Phil commanded as he set Dan back down, not going very far as he moved to search through their desk drawers.

Anxious and massively turned on, Dan did as he was told, eyeing Phil as he moved about. Item after item was dropped onto the desk until Phil had a box of tacks, a few paintbrushes, their bottle of lube, the feather from before, and a pair of scissors all laid about before them.

Phil turned his attention back to Dan with a serious look in his eye.

“You have to tell me if something is wrong. I want you to thump your hands against the desk three times if I’m hurting you in anyway. If I ask a question, one thump is no, two is yes. Is that clear, Daniel?” Phil demanded, taking on that dominant voice Dan loved so much.

Nodding quickly, Dan stared up at Phil with wide eyes, stomach flipping in the best way as Phil’s lips curled up in a harsh smirk. Phil shook his head.

“Nuh-uh, Daniel. That’s now how we say yes, now is it?” Phil cooed softly, reaching down to press the pad of one finger lightly against Dan’s cheek. Cock absolutely _throbbing_ with the way Phil said his name, Dan blushed and panted. Not willing to make the same mistake twice, he pressed his palm against the desk, and thumped once.

Phil’s smirk broadened.

“Good boy, but next time you answer incorrectly, I’ll have to punish you,” he insisted, pinning Dan with a serious look before finally turning and beginning to fight with the spool of thin green yarn.

Panting and desperate for it, Dan could only watch on.

It wasn’t uncommon for Phil to tie him up, nor was it any secret between the two of them that there were two very special things that Dan liked more than anything else; a dominant Phil whose voice was gruff but whose actions were both loving and rough, and being tied up and tickled until he was breathless with want.

Which was what the feather was for.

Practiced as he was, it didn’t take very long at all for Phil to start tying Dan up, pining both his arms and legs in a way that left him spread eagle against the desk. Dan’s cock bobbed excitedly between his legs, his cheeks and chest flushed with pleasure already. He was panting as he stared up at Phil with the utmost trust on his face, hands just free enough he could thump it against the desk if he so needed it.

Dan trusted Phil to pay enough attention to catch the motion considering he’d hardly be able to hear it. He wasn’t even able to hear Dan unless he screamed so loud his throat went hoarse, and even then, he couldn’t quite make out the words.

Once set up, Dan watched as Phil gathered the rest of his materials.

“I’m going to try something before we get started,” Phil explained, showing Dan the three different sized paintbrushes he’d gathered earlier. “You have to tell me if it hurts. I need to know how best to fuck you,” he continued, voice wrapping warm and husky around the word ‘fuck.’ It made Dan shiver, eyes slipping closed and lips parting with desire.

He thumped his hand twice, opened his eyes just in time for Phil to smile proudly at him.

“Good boy,” he whispered in that same husky voice, and then got to work.

The first thing Phil did was coat the smallest paintbrush’s bristles with lube. Dan watched on as he worked his finger over the tip of the bristles to smooth out the lube, and then brought it down to Dan’s bum, teasing with the very tip in a way that made Dan squirm.

The touch was teasing, and Dan could see from hooded eye-lids that Phil was staring knowingly down at him, that damn insufferable smirk telling all. Biting his lip, Dan refused to complain, already arching his hips a little at the exquisite feeling of being both tickled and stimulated that way.

“Since I can’t hear you, you can make all the noise you want, my sweet baby boy,” Phil murmured softly to him. “I want you too. I want you to make a mess of yourself, want you to lose control,” he continued, still teasing at Dan’s hole with the tip of the brush.

“If you’re good, I’ll even clean you up,” he said, sticking out his tongue just enough for Dan to get the hint. Freezing up with desire, Dan moaned, throwing his head back and tapping his hand down twice _hard_.

Phil chuckled, the sound soft and rumbly as it moved through Dan’s very chest.

“Good boy,” he insisted, and then pressed forward rather abruptly with the bush. The lube coated bristles pressed up inside of Dan, and he arched his hips at the sudden penetration.

It didn’t hurt though.

“Okay? Yes, or no,” Phil demanded, waiting until Dan thumped his hands twice once more. The brush moved lightly inside of him, just tickling his insides. They were so thick, they filled him up, and his mouth dropped open again with want. His eyes were squeezed shut as he shifted about on the desk, unable to move his limbs no matter how much he pulled.

Dan was living for it.

His cock bobbed and throbbed, already spurting lightly as he moaned.

He thumped his hand twice, just wanting to make things clear, and opened his eyes to find Phil staring down fondly at him.

“I’m going to push it in more, now. I want you to thump your hand down once when it starts to hurt,” he explained, looking a bit worried now. Not wanting the wonderful sensation to stop, Dan eagerly and quickly thumped his hand down twice, and waited.

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when Phil pressed the paintbrush in further, stretching Dan’s body wide and coating his insides with lube. The sensation burned a little, but in the best way, and Dan moaned as he arched his hips.

The minute it felt like too much, though, Dan obediently thumped his hand down once, and Phil immediately withdrew.

Whining though he knew Phil couldn’t hear it, Dan opened his eyes and glared up at a smirking Phil.

“I think you’re good and prepped now, don’t you?” he asked teasingly, to which Dan responded with a very enthusiastic yes that didn’t escape either man’s notice. His hand stung with the power of his slaps, but it only added to the pleasure already coursing through his body and swirling in his tummy.

Twirling the thin paintbrush in his hands, Phil coated the other end with lube, and then looked at Dan sternly.

“Now it’s time to pick your size,” he declared softly, pressing just the edge of the blunt end of the paintbrush up to Dan’s rim to press inside. It stretched more than the warm, wet bristles had, but it was good, and Dan huffed out an exited, pleased breath as pleasure rolled through him.

Phil didn’t press in too far before he was removing it, and replacing the tip with another, larger blunt end of a paintbrush.

The stretch was a step up, and Dan groaned as it filled him in the best way, immediately thumping his hand twice as he arched his hips. Phil ignored him, pulling the paintbrush out, and replacing it with the third.

Immediately, Dan knew it wasn’t going to fit. Phil had hardly pressed it past his rim before Dan was thumping his hand three times, trying to pull his hips back. Phil was quick to respond, pulling the tip back and smiling down at Dan.

He reached down with a gentle finger to press it to Dan’s cheek once again.

“Good boy,” he praised sweetly. More aroused than he could say, mind going happily blank, Dan turned his head and kissed the tip of Phil’s finger.

“Let’s get started now, shall we?” Phil said then, stroking Dan’s cheek one last time before his finger trailed down over Dan’s small body, the heat of it making goosebumps form on Dan’s skin until it dragged over Dan’s cock and he ended up bucking his hips up into the soft touch.

Grinning, Phil pulled his hand away, and grabbed hold of the feather.

Dan thumped his hand down twice, eyes glazed with want, and waited for the first tentative touch.

The sensation was amazingly erotic, just as Dan had remembered it. His body arched away from the tickling sensation, but he couldn’t move far, and Phil merely followed him. Giggles were racking up and down his body, leaving him breathless and gasping for air as the touches trailed over his nipples, teased at his sides, and arced down his thighs.

Dan’s body was trembling at the feeling, the arousal building hard in his stomach, balls and cock aching as he spurted more. Phil used the bits of cum to his advantage, trailing the feather along the wetness on Dan’s belly to tease at his overly sensitive skin.

By the time Dan was shaking so hard they could both see it from the way the yarn shook, Phil had moved on to teasing at Dan’s rim, the tiny fluttery sensations sending shock wave after shock wave up Dan’s body.

His little toes were tickled next, the bottoms of his feet spasming as Dan laughed, breathless and endlessly turned on, his back arching, his feet attempting to tug away, but there was nowhere for him to go, and he just had to take it.

The sensation was beginning to hurt, but in a good way as he shook, mouth falling open when Phil moved the feather along his cock the way he would if Dan were normal sized. His cock twitched and burned, but he didn’t come. It wasn’t enough to make him cum even as Phil trailed the feather down to his balls, to his taint, teasing and tickling and watching on as Dan moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, chest heaving with his attempts to breathe.

Dan never wanted it to end.

But then it did.

With a long, delayed whine of want, Dan slammed his hand down once in protest.

Phil shushed him, pressed a finger to Dan’s cheek.

“I’ll take care of you, now, baby. Shh.”

Dan’s body was trembling as Phil undid his restraints, but he wasn’t fee for very long before his legs were being pulled back and pinned just over his arms, so Dan’s bum was in the air and it was harder for him to catch his breath.

The lightheadedness only added to Dan’s intense pleasure, and he stared up at Phil with trusting eyes as he panted. He knew he must be covered in sweat.

Phil wasn’t looking at him, though his cheeks were flushed and it was clear he was turned on. He didn’t dare touch himself, never did when he was pleasuring Dan, but instead focused his attention on the second paintbrush that Dan had liked so much, making certain that it was coated in a liberal amount of lube before he was pressing it to Dan’s rim. His other hand held the feather, teased it along Dan’s exposed inner thighs, and slid the tip of the paintbrush in as slowly as he dared.

Already knowing exactly what Phil would want, head dizzy with desire and pleasure and the intense pleasure pain of being tickled, Dan thumped his hand down once the moment he couldn’t take anymore of the thick paintbrush up his bum.

Phil stopped immediately, watched as Dan’s body spasmed, pressed the paintbrush against Dan’s body one way, and then the other, rubbing gently but not thrusting it just yet. The feather teased at Dan’s tip like the mini vibrator they had sometimes did, giving Dan an entirely different sensation until he was crying out despite Phil not being able to hear him.

He thrust his hips, bucked into the touch, and moaned as Phil finally began the slow, gentle thrusting.

Dan didn’t even mind that he wasn’t being rough with him, too consumed by pleasure as he was, and just so fucking happy to have this back in his life once again. He’d missed the way Phil would dominate him, control him, missed the delicious way his mind would go blank, missed the praise and the soft demanding words when Phil asked him to do something.

He even missed being forced to be quiet, but he couldn’t think to stop as his chest heaved with desperate breathes.

“You’re doing so well for me, Daniel,” Phil cooed softly at him, his fingers thrusting the paintbrush in and out of Dan lightly, rubbing against him as the feather trailed back up his belly and to his sensitive nipples, playing with them until Dan’s face was a bright red and his tiny pink lips shaped a firm ‘o.’

Dan knew he must look a mess, and he was so close. He could feel the orgasm building hot and heavy in his balls, aching to be released as his thighs spasmed, quaking from the effort of both being held in this position and the feeling of his prostate being rubbed up against.

His eyes opened just a slit to look at Phil, mouth lolling open to see that concentrated, dominating expression on Phil’s face, all just for him. Phil wasn’t even concerned with himself as he worked to take care of Dan.

It took one final sweep of the feather down Dan’s small cock, and a murmured, “I want you to come for me now, Daniel. Be good and I’ll lick you clean,” for Dan to come, and when he did, it was like a damn had exploded.

He spurted hot and heavy, the substance mostly landing on his face and tongue, though some managed to get on his chest, as orgasm took him, rolling over his body in waves. His hips jerked as Phil worked him through it, still pumping the paintbrush in and out of his sensitive hole, the feather tickling along his thighs and balls.

His cock jerked, he spurted once or twice more, his mind went blissfully blank, and he relaxed, all the tension he hadn’t known he was holding draining directly out of him.

His loud moan in response was rather impressive, and he mourned the fact that Phil had missed it at all.


End file.
